


Steamy Dance Practice

by orphan_account



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Seo Changbin - Freeform, Smut, kpop, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A late night dance practice with your close friend Changbin suddenly takes a wild turn.





	Steamy Dance Practice

your good friend changbin is helping you learn some choreography in the groups practice room in the late hours of the night. you weren’t the best at dancing but your effort and determination made up for it. you both are standing infront of the mirrored wall, changbin showing you the moves step by step. you’re usually pretty good at getting it on the first couple of tries, but tonight you just couldn’t get the rythm down for this one move. visibly frustrated at your inability to get the move down, changbin gets closer to you reaching his arms out to move your body himself in an attempt to show you in more detail, “hey its alright, here i’ll help you”.

he stands behind you and guides your body with his hands, you’ve never really looked at him in a romantic way but as soon as he turns you around, “here face me so you can see the movement better”, and places his hands on your hips to demonstrate, “yeah! just like that! you’re getting it!”, you both make eye contact. suddenly you dont know how to breathe, changbin nervously chuckles as he pulls his hands away slowly, “see, i knew you could do it”. he goes to turn away to turn the music off when something takes ahold of you, you reach out to grab his hand, turning him back around and pulling him towards you. you swiftly pull him into a passionate kiss, without skipping a beat he grasps your body.

pinning you up against the mirror, teasing the area between your skin and the hem of your underwear, changbin breaks the kiss. placing soft nibbles and light licks at your neck and jaw he whispers in a low raspy voice, “are you going to show me what your hips can really do?”. you can hear the smirk in his voice as he reaches fully into your underwear, grasping a fist full of his hair you give in to the weight of his body. suddenly, he turns you around so you’re looking at yourselves in the mirror, “i’ve been dying for this moment”, he says whispering in your ear. you’re in pure bliss as you watch changbin in the mirror taking off your shirt, “i’ve always admired how perfect your body is, always daydreaming about the day i can get my hands all over it”, he says as he places soft kisses on your neck and shoulders between every couple of words.

changbin turns you back around to face him, he starts placing small red and purple marks on your collarbones and works his way down to your bare chest. you get a little nervous and place both hands on his cheeks but before you could say anything, he chimes in, “its okay baby, you dont have to do anything special, just stand there and let me make you feel good, yeah?”. as he places a kiss on your forehead, you shyly shake your head in agreement, “now, thats what i like to hear”, he says as he now starts placing kisses and small licks down your stomach. you softly whine in anticipation as he gets to your pants, he finally gets on his knees and looks up at you ready to unbutton them, “just relax”. you take a deep breathe allowing him to take off your pants, “now now, who wears these to dance practice?”, he chuckles as you remember that you’re wearing black lacy underwear. you let out a small giggle, taking your pants fully off he starts rubbing up and down your thighs softly while placing small pecks just above the hem of your underwear. 

putting one leg over his shoulder to get a better angle, with one hand on your chest, the other smoothly shifts your underwear to the side exposing your soft skin. you look down and watch him as he kitten licks your folds, he starts to move his tongue in circles around your clit making you throw your head back and grasp his hair. without realizing it, your hips start to hitch while you’re letting out small moans and whining changbins name. clearly liking what he’s hearing he tells you to look him in the eyes as he’s now sucking on your clit and humming, “look at me baby, that’s it”. without warning he reaches his fingers deep inside you making you gasp in pleasure, rocking your hips in rythm with his fingers you start to reach your climax, “binnie, i’m gunna-”, getting cut off by your orgasm your body arches and suddenly concaves as you release on changbins mouth and fingers. 

gently helping you get everything out, changbin kisses your hips and stands up softly putting the same fingers in your mouth. placing a gentle kiss on your forehead before placing your foreheads together he chuckles and says, “same time tomorrow?”, before helping you get dressed and later walking you to the main buildings front door.


End file.
